


Причины

by A_Dumb_Dragonborn



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dumb_Dragonborn/pseuds/A_Dumb_Dragonborn
Summary: Канонный фик про тотальные бе ды с батюшкой у моего персонажа в ДнД - Рхогара.Приятного чтения
Kudos: 3





	Причины

Две фигуры сидели у костра, пока остальные занимались своими делами, готовясь ко сну или ночному дежурству. Человек больше похожий на дракона из-за формы головы и наличия чешуи цвета снега, прикрывая руками изуродованную шрамом правую часть лица. Напротив него сидела девушка с белоснежными волосами.

-Знаешь, Ви… Ты права насчет того, что я веду себя по-детски, - начал драконорожденный, - Как бы, мне все время в клане говорили, что я слишком ребячусь… Возможно стоило больше принимать это на свой счет и взрослеть.

-Я думаю, что это придет со временем, - произнесла Вивьен, поглаживая детеныша ускользающего зверя в руках, - Но могу я задать один вопрос?

-Да.

-Хог, ты собираешься возвращаться в родной клан?

-Нет, - неуверенно протянул Рхогар, - Не думаю, что вернусь когда-нибудь. 

-Почему? 

-Просто не хочу, скучно там...

-Мне время казалось странным, почему ты ушел из клана и не хочешь возвращаться настолько сильно?

-Я… Просто не хочу. Я ушел просто потому что мне хотелось путешествовать, я не хочу возвращаться туда и снова отсиживаться где-то, знаешь, - с очевидно натянутой улыбкой сказал парень.

-Никто не покидает родной дом навсегда по таким маленьким причинам, - сказала Вивьен и встала на ноги, начав двигаться к своему спальнику, - В любом случае, спокойной ночи!

Рхогар молча кивнул ей и начал вглядываться в костер, искры от которого поднимались в воздух, растворяясь во тьме ночи.

***

“Никто не покидает родной дом навсегда по таким маленьким причинам.”

Эти слова крутились в голове Рхогара, перенося его к воспоминаниям о прошлом. В нем бурлила кровь, он стремился к приключениям, он жаждал их, и, когда его спрашивают о причинах ухода, в ответ слышат про все эти черты и про ужасную скучность жизни в Эсстерлине, однако отвечает он всегда неуверенно, отводя взгляд и улыбаясь, а после он переводит тему.

Когда его спрашивают о быте в клане, Рхогар уклончиво отвечает, что в этом нет ничего интересного, но после ещё пары запросов он с удовольствием сдается, начиная описывать свое относительно тяжелое прошлое, принимая каждое сочувственное слово с улыбкой и продолжая рассказ. Однако попутно с этим заметно, что иногда он приостанавливается, обдумывает, должен ли он рассказывать дальше, смотрит на то, интересно ли слушать людям, и виновато прекращает рассказ, если видит, что им надоело слушать, а в ином случае продолжает до конца, завершая его вздохом облегчения позже.

Обычно он выделяет только самые яркие моменты, достойные рассказа и упоминания, но даже так, сейчас он понимает, насколько он был глупым, вешаясь на людей со своими историями и выпрашивая их рассказать какие-нибудь свои. Однако есть и те истории, которыми он бы и раньше не поделился с кем-попало. Они и связаны с тем, почему он не хочет возвращаться, и почему он ушел.

***

-Что будем делать с ним? - тихо, но раскатисто прозвучал бархатистый женский голос.

-Я не знаю, Акра, он ничего не может!

-Но... 

-Все… Все! Все наши надежды на сильного первенца ушли впустую! Это поколение можно считать потерянным в нашей семье... Он не может даже элементарно собрать холод в руки, не замораживая при этом все вокруг! - возмущенно и отчаянно рычал мужчина.

-Но мы не сможем его обучить еще чему-либо, ты же знаешь, Арджхан, дети в семьях следуют по стопам родителей…

-Я знаю, знаю, но что я могу сделать? Этот кретин своим рождением подорвал всю нашу чародейскую линию. На него даже руны, кроме просто сдерживающих не действуют!

-Не называй нашего сына кретином, - немного грубо произнесла Акра.

-Иногда я задумываюсь над тем, мой ли это сын, - Арджан внимательно посмотрел на жену.

-Найди в этом клане еще одного чародея с твоим цветом чешуи и способностями, - возмущенно возразила женщина.

-При рождении его чешуя была другого цвета…

В этот момент Рхогар решил, что услышал достаточно и поднялся в свою комнату, по пути прихватив случайную книгу из библиотеки отца. Он зашел в комнату, закрыл дверь и плюхнулся на кровать, рассуждая о разном, что не давало ему покоя. Поток плохих мыслей постепенно захлестывал его: он не нужен семье и не может ничего, сидит в своей комнате, являясь обузой. Размышление о том, что его рождение было ошибкой настолько сильно поглотило его, что он напрочь забыл про взятую книгу и даже не заметил, как все вокруг него постепенно начало покрываться тонкой прослойкой льда, распространяющейся все дальше и дальше по комнате из-за его неумения сдерживать магию. Эта же невозможность контролировать свои силы уже привела к шраму на его левой руке, что говорило лишь об одном - не быть ему чародеем.

Сейчас мальчик не знал, что он будет делать дальше. Ему не стать чародеем, а если он им и будет, то ему придется вечно ранить себя ради произношения заклинаний. В клане не особо приветствовалось, когда кто-то из известной семьи шел не по стопам родителей, да и если он решит заняться чем-то, его магия может помешать и этому делу. Он ничего не может решить в своей жизни, и он даже не считает, что что-то должен решать. Ему остается только ожидать, пока его магия окончательно выйдет из под контроля, потому что иных перспектив он не может иметь.

***

-Ты предлагаешь мне отдать тебе сына на обучение? - спросил отец Рхогара у стоявшего в дверном проеме красного драконорожденного, который был ниже его где-то на полторы головы.

-Да. Я видел, как он сидел в лесу, покрывая все вокруг льдом, мы оба понимаем, что из него не выйдет чародей.

-Из него выйдет чародей, если…

-Если он сдохнет!

-А какая альтернатива, Торинн? Отдать Рхогара тебе на воспитание? Ты слишком дикий даже для этого племени, - высокомерно заявил Арджхан.

-Я хотя бы не извожу ребенка, чтобы потешить свое эго! - утробно прорычал Торинн, - Все знают, откуда у него появляются раны и шрамы.

-И никто из клана еще не пришел ко мне, как видишь.

-Я пришел.

-Тебя не было в клане 10 лет, я сомневаюсь, что кто-то считает тебя его частью.

-Однако я храню честь клана лучше, чем ты и твоя семья.

Арджхан сделал глубокий вдох и, поглаживая дверную ручку, что под его рукой покрывалась льдом, максимально высокомерно, обвинительно и угрожающе, так, как он смотрит на своих детей, посмотрел на Торинна. К его удивлению его пронзительный взгляд не заставил того уйти или хотя бы отвести глаза в сторону, Торинн все так же упорно смотрел на своего старого знакомого, поглощенного честью семьи больше, чем самочувствием ее членов. В конце концов Арджхан сдался и отпустил бедную дверную ручку, по которой уже поползли трещины из-за того, насколько сильно он ее сдавил. 

-Ты предлагаешь мне нарушить традиции преемственности в клане, - в защиту сказал он.

-Никто не запрещает ребенку выбирать.

-Но ты знаешь, что к нему будет плохое отношение. Как было к тебе, когда ты отказался от чародейства, - с ухмылкой парировал чародей.

-А лучше если он превратится в замороженный труп через несколько лет, угашенный ты об дерево?! - прорычал Торинн, потихоньку теряя самообладание.

Пока варвар терял самообладание, Арджхан терял нервы, аргументы и силы на сопротивление в этом разговоре, а его лицо постепенно все больше кривилось и становилось мрачнее и брезгливее.

“Почему у этого недоумка все еще есть возможность и смелость заявляться в клан и пытаться влиять на что-то?” - с отвращением и гневом спрашивал себя чародей.

Один лишь вид Торинна, предавшего все убеждения чародейства, заставлял брови Арджхана опускаться к векам еще сильнее, чем обычно, а осознание того, что он хочет сделать его сына подобным себе, и, что у него достаточно влияния в клане, несмотря на его длительное отсутствие и неповиновение традициям, чтобы лишить Белого чародея влияния на Рхогара, вызывали в Арджхане еще большие потоки злобы.

Все в Эсстерлине знали о чародейском доме семьи Арджхана, их дом был самым сильным в своей области в клане и никто не лез в дела внутри семьи. Никто кроме Торинна, который плевал на все, оставаясь при этом у многих из глав клана на хорошем счету, ибо всегда придерживался вопросов морали. Это бесило чародея больше всего, ведь он является сильнейшим в клане, так с какой стати его должен заботить хоть кто-то еще, когда ему никто кроме этой красной занозы и слова вставить не может? 

Но Торинн все еще мог вынести данную проблему на обсуждение и скорее всего клан согласиться с ним, разве что сам Рхогар решит стать чародеем, но Арджхан знал; его сын предпочтет выбрать что-нибудь другое, лишь бы больше не мучиться ради семьи, а это очень сильно опозорит их, особенно учитывая то, что младший отпрыск Арджхана вряд-ли даже близко будет к той силе, которой мог бы обладать Рхогар, если бы мог контролировать магию.

Обдумав все это, Арджхан насупил брови еще сильнее, чем раньше, продолжая буравить своим взглядом Торинна, ожидающего ответа, сделал глубокий вдох и, с отвращением сделав ледяной выдох, холодно произнес:

-Я подумаю над этим. Если он будет согласен, я отдам его тебе на обучение, но если он потом откажется, я возьму его обратно.

-Отл…

Резкий хлопок двери оборвал его на полуслове.

***

За последние несколько недель жизнь Рхогара и его товарищей висела на волоске так много раз, что трудно сосчитать, однако драконорожденному почти все время было плевать на это. Он воспринимал все слишком просто, легкомысленно, открыто и весело, в то время как один из их спутников, что более не с ними, однажды не выдержал и спросил “Неужели для вас это все норма?!”

Драконорожденный задумывался над этими словами, и сейчас, вспоминая свою прошлую жизнь, он потихоньку понимал, почему его не пугали ни дракон, ни гоблины, ни прочие чудовища, враги и опасности, что всегда ждали впереди и были близки к тому, чтобы забрать жизни их группы. Он не боялся, потому что есть нечто, пугающее его больше, в то время как почти любая другая опасность заставляет его сердце биться чаще в предвкушении чего-то прекрасного, и это чувство для себя Рхогар открыл очень давно, узрев нечто более прекрасное, чем все увиденное им до этого.

В тот обычный день Рхогар, погруженный в свои мысли и не замечающий странные звуки, доносившиеся с неба, немного лениво шел на очередную тренировку с Торинном. Неладное он заметил только когда звуки стали настолько громкими, что начали доноситься до ушедшего в себя парня, вынудив его поднять взгляд от земли и осмотреться. В этот же момент его за руку схватил своей горячей лапой Торинн и, крича ему что-то о нерасторопности, потянул его за собой в ближайшее здание. Рхогар ничего не понимал и просто бежал за наставником, чью ругань он не мог расслышать из-за все тех же звуков с неба. Они почти добежали до здания, но тут их накрыла огромная тень, и запыхавшийся парень наконец-то посмотрел вверх.

Он увидел огромного и величественного белого дракона, стремительно пролетающего над его поселением, оставляя за собой след из редких крупиц льда. От одного взгляда на него у Рхогара по телу побежали мурашки, он остановился, парализованный величием и опасностью дракона, его сердце забилось чаще, а дыхание начало сбиваться еще сильнее, но глаза его будто блестели. Это длилось всего пару мгновений, несколько секунд, в течение которых парень мог лицезреть до жути прекрасное создание настолько близко, прежде чем то улетит, однако это вызвало внутри него бурю эмоций, от которых его открывшаяся пасть расходилась в улыбке, пока ноги пытались удержать его, а сердце справиться с накатившим потоком крови.

Когда же дракон улетел, Рхогара начинало поглощать сожаление от того, что он не смог разглядеть его лучше, его дыхание постепенно приходило в норму, а ноги больше не тряслись и уверенно держали его, однако сделанный им шаг вперед был очень тяжел. Тогда он и заметил, что Торинн больше не держит его руку, а стоит в паре метров от него, рассматривая ученика, а он сам покрыт тонким слоем льда, что тем не менее формировал некоторое подобие брони, мешающей ему ходить. Спустя еще пару мгновений, уплотняющийся слой льда распался, оставив лишь холодный след, тающий в воздухе. Молчание, сопровождаемое звуками удаляющегося дракона нарушил вопрос Торинна:

-Что это было?

***

Рхогар пришел домой после очередного занятия с Торинном. Он жутко валился с ног. Сегодняшний день был просто ужасен: во время тренировки из леса выбежал огромный паук, от которого Рхогар случайно залез весьма высоко на дерево. Проблема была в том, что высоты он боялся не меньше, так что потом ему пришлось переступать через себя, чтобы слезть, ибо Торинн не мог ему помочь, иначе дерево могло бы просто не выдержать веса их обоих. Благо ему это удалось, так как он уже достаточно окреп за пару лет тренировок у Торинна, чтобы слезть с дерева, даже при жутком стрессе.

Парень думал сразу направиться в свою комнату, но услышал отца, снова отчитывающего младшего брата на заднем дворе:

-Уже уперся в потолок? Хескан, ты тренируешься в магии целый год и никак не можешь перейти к чему-то дальше использования простейших заклинаний. Ты меня разочаровываешь. Конечно, не как твой старший брат, но… А вот и он, - с отвращением сказал Арджхан, сердито смотря в сторону пришедшего на задний двор Рхогара, - Пришел посмотреть на то, как справляется младший брат?

-Просто услышал, что ты достаешь и его, - сказал Рхогар.

-Тебе-то какое дело? - неожиданно прорычал запыхавшийся и сидящий на земле Хескан.

-Я беспоко…

-Если бы ты беспокоился, ты бы не пропадал с этим варваром все время, а был бы с семьей, - прервал его отец, - А теперь, иди по своим делам и не мешай нам.

Рхогар хотел бы что-то ответить на это, но заметил, как Хескан прожигал его своим тяжелым и будто озлобленным взглядом, прежде чем перевести взгляд на отца, и пошел к себе, проглотив все, что хотел сказать. Парень не понимал, что он сделал не так и чем не угодил младшему брату: он всегда относился к нему хорошо, с чего бы ему его не любить?

-...а потом он сказал, что я виноват в том, что все это происходит с ним. Отец зол на него и скорее всего сестре в будущем тоже достанется, ведь им не удалось унаследовать достаточно много чародейской силы из-за моего рождения… - закончил свой рассказ Рхогар.

-Слушай, прости, но твой отец тот ещё мудак, - выпалил ему сидящий на дереве синий драконорожденный, - Черта с два это ты виноват в этом всем! Он просто пытается вызывать у тебя чувство вины, чтобы ты отказался от обучения у Торинна и пошел дальше самоистязаться льдом.

Рхогар глянул на друга, приподняв правую бровь от удивления, выдохнул и посмотрел снова на речку.

-Может быть ты и прав…

-Я точно прав, Торинн ведь то же самое говорит, два человека разом ошибаться не могут, - уверенно заявил Мехен.

-Тогда ошибается моя семья, а там четыре человека.

-Ну, это уже все эта, как ее, математика, но не думаешь же ты всерьез, что виноват в том, что не хочешь страдать с этой магией. Согласись, после тренировок ты перестал морозить вещи вокруг себя… во всяком случае делаешь это не так часто, будем честны, но так или иначе. Или тебе не нравится у Торинна?

-Мне-то нравится, но… 

-Но-о?

-Тебе легко говорить, тебе нравится дело, которое ты наследуешь…

-Можешь присоединиться и работать со мной потом, - ухмыльнулся Мехен.

-Спасибо, но нет, я не думаю, что спокойное сидение в таверне будет по мне, - с улыбкой ответил Рхогар.

Он и Мехен дружат уже пару лет, с тех пор, как Торинн взял к себе на обучение Рхогара, они иногда заходили в таверну “Бегущий Дух”, принадлежащую отцу Мехена. Парниша был одним из тех людей, которые относились к Рхогару нормально и даже не дразнили его детским именем “Разочарование”. Ему нравилась идея работать в семейной таверне, и он не мог полностью понять Рхогара, но все равно старался поддерживать его, как мог, что юный варвар очень сильно ценил.

Тут в парня прилетел камень.

-Ай! - выкрикнул Хог и обернулся.

Камень, прилетевший ему в затылок, был брошен одним из его ровесников. Вслед за этим камнем прилетел следующий, попавший Рхогару в лоб.

-Карон, снова ты? - спросил спрыгнувший с дерева Мехен, - Оставьте уже его.

-Тебе самому не противно дружить с этим Разочарованием? - насмехаясь спросил драконорожденный, которого звали Кароном.

-Тебя не должно заботить, с кем я дружу, - прошипел Мехен.

-Мехен, просто пошли отсюда, - спокойно сказал вставший Рхогар.

Его друг с вздохом повернулся и проследовал за ним, внутри вновь негодуя от того, что Рхогар просто принимает унижения от других, обвиняющих его в том, что он позорит семью, понимая, что не сможет что-либо с этим сделать. Они пошли дальше, не оборачиваясь на Карона, чье лицо начинало выражать все большее недовольство, ведь Рхогар снова избегает драки, будто оскорбляя возможности Карона, считая его пустым местом, ставя его ниже себя. От накатывающей злости он набрал еще камней и подбил остальных последовать его примеру.

Когда Мехен и Рхогар начали удаляться, Карон и остальные дети догнали их и снова начали кидать камни в спину Хога, для которого каждый прилетающий камень отдавался все больше копящимся гневом, что тот пытался держать в себе уже не в первый раз. Он лишь повернулся к остальным, зло посмотрел на них и тяжело, будто сдерживаясь, угрожающе прорычал:

-Хватит!

Дети немного испугались и прекратили бросать камни, а после почти все отвели свои взгляды в другие стороны, дабы не сталкиваться со взглядом Рхогара. Почти все, кроме Карона, который злился еще больше. Он был сыном одного из лучших воителей клана, как кто-то, посмеливший опозорить свою семью мог смотреть на него так и не расценивать как противника. 

Он лишь продолжил бросать камни в спину уходящего Хога, а когда те кончились, он подбежал к парню, и ударил его рукой в спину со всей силы. Мехен стоявший рядом попытался его остановить, но тот все же попал по Рхогару.

Парень мог вытерпеть оскорбления, и он старался терпеть камни, летящие в него, но его терпение не было бесконечным. Кипящая в нем ярость, пробуждающаяся и недавними событиями, и злостью на самого себя за то, что из-за него страдает брат, наконец-то нашла выход. Удар в спину от Карона стал последней каплей, и Рхогар резко развернувшись после этого вмазал ему по лицу настолько сильно, насколько мог, давая своему гневу, накопившемуся за все это время, выйти и ответить за все прошлые удары, что он получал. В этот момент его волосы, глаза и руны на его теле на мгновение вспыхнули белым, будто устроив маленький взрыв, а после стремительно померкли, окрасившись в свои естественные цвета.

Спустя мгновение, когда Рхогар пришел в себя, он понял, что стоит над упавшим на колени, кричащим и закрывающим свое лицо лапами Кароном. Глаза Рхогара выражали лишь гнев, но как только парень понял, что сделал, это все сменил ужас. На его правой лапе были следы крови Карона, а у того в свою очередь с правой стороны лица, из раны где-то в области глаза, и из носа на траву стекала алая кровь. Крик Карона заполнил его сознание на несколько секунд.

Все остальные подбежали к Карону, все еще кричащему и хлюпающему из-за льющихся слез. Рхогар же в ужасе убежал.

***

-Отец Карона рассказал мне о том, что ты сделал, - начал Торинн.

-Я не хотел, он провоцировал меня!

-Я знаю. Но ты должен научиться контролировать свои всплески ярости, или Карон будет не единственным, кого ты можешь задеть, Рхогар. Конечно, Карон это надолго запомнит, хотя бы потому что ты рассек ему все от бровей до лба.

Рхогар промолчал пару секунд, стыдливо отводя взгляд, а потом начал говорить в свое оправдание:

-Я.. Я не знаю, я не думал ударить настолько сильно, это вышло как-то само собой. Знаешь, я на тренировках не бил так сильно, как тогда…

-Слушай, я знаю, все нормально. Возможно все дело в твоей магии. Видишь ли, чем старше ты становишься, тем больше она выходит, - предположил Торинн.

-Но ведь раньше я из-за нее просто покрывал вещи льдом.

-А тот случай с доспехом? - напомнил Торинн.

-Он не такой же?

-Нет, я не умею такое делать, и он был прочнее и холоднее чем что-либо еще, что ты делал до этого. Твои эмоции заставляют твою магию проявляться иначе, ты можешь направить ее во что-то, но я не могу тебя научить этому. Я могу научить тебя только сдерживанию, вот и все. Остальное ты должен сделать сам.

-Но я ничего не умею сам… - неуверенно сказал Рхогар.

-Ты знаешь, что это не так, - подбодрил его Торинн. Он потрепал волосы ученика и встал, - Тебе нужно будет время, но ты сможешь что-нибудь придумать. А теперь, продолжим тренировку.

***

Проблемы в семье, клане, дракон, породивший тягу к любопытству, все это сливалось вместе в причину, почему он покинул клан, но было что-то еще. Потому что никто не покидает родное поселение навсегда просто потому что в детстве над ним издевались, потому что он хочет путешествовать или потому что он не может ужиться с семьей. В Эсстерлине все еще было довольно много людей, которые хорошо относились к Рхогару, особенно, когда он подрос. Он мог бы вернуться потом и жить где-нибудь отдельно, возможно даже наладить отношения с матерью, братом и сестрой. Была причина, которая пугала его больше всего - стремления его отца.

Рхогар покинул навсегда Эсстерлин потому что он был слишком напуган, чтобы возвращаться обратно. С каждым годом отношение отца к нему и к остальным членам семьи становилось все хуже. Его мать, Акра, начала пить и редко показывалась перед Рхогаром, но когда он уходил, она была рада узнать, что тот не планирует возвращаться. Возможно во время его детства она была к нему иногда слишком грубой, но она все еще заботилась о своих детях. Хескан и Даар, брат и сестра Рхогара, тихо, а иногда и не очень, недолюбливали брата, скидывая вину за все свои невзгоды на его неумелость. Они завидовали ему, когда он уезжал, хотя, Хогу казалось, что в некотором смысле и в них было немного любви к нему. 

Их отец же погрузился в себя. Он начал исследования у Драконьих Гор, в надежде отыскать что-нибудь, что позволит ему усилить чародейскую кровь в отпрысках или продлить свою жизнь и стать сильнее, ведь в клане другие чародейские рода начали замечать уязвимость дома Арджхана. Они могли покуситься на его честь, они могли стать сильнее, они могли отобрать у всего рода звание сильнейшего в клане, которое этот дом хранил на протяжении многих поколений, и которое пытался удержать Арджхан. Он все время порицал Рхогара за то, что тот отказался от чародейства, хотя то и дало ему несколько шрамов, что вечно напоминают ему о его месте, он порицал его за то, что тот поставил свои эгоистичные желания выше чести дома.

Рхогар не знал, к чему приведут исследования его отца в Драконьих Горах, но предполагает, что ни к чему хорошему. Арджхан все больше поддавался желанию быть лучшим и сохранить честь семьи, и Рхогар не хотел видеть, как он ее потеряет, или, что еще хуже, как он может преуспеть, и к чему это может привести. В его семье почти не было любви, и все из-за его отца. Никто не мог сказать, на что готов этот человек со своими убеждениями. Рхогар не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего, и он боится вновь столкнуться с ним и последствиями его решений.

Рхогар наконец понял, что не желает возвращаться в Эсстерлин, потому что он боится. Вот почему он был спокоен во время всех приключений; почти ничего не пугает его так, как то, что может ожидать его по возвращении. Ничего не пугает его так, как родной дом.

***

-Я убежал, потому что был напуган, - сказал Рхогар, повернувшись к Ви, которая почти залезла в спальник.

-Что? - немного ошеломленно спросила Ви, не ожидавшая продолжения разговора.

-Ты сказала, что никто не покидает родной дом навсегда из-за таких маленьких причин, что я называл. Ты права. Я убежал, потому что я слишком боюсь возвращаться обратно, - сказал Рхогар, встал и направился в палатку, - Но эта история на другой день. Спокойной ночи.

Вивьен улеглась в спальник, запутанная спонтанным откровением сопартийца. Возможно он подсядет ей на уши еще раз, но раз уж она сама его к этому привела, она была готова его выслушать. Постепенно она начала свыкаться с тем, что становится неким психологом для всей группы. Ей казалось весьма ироничным и веселым, что на эту роль попала именно она...


End file.
